Under The Circumstances
by Brilliant Lights
Summary: The circumstances weren't perfect. After all, her husband just passed  away, and they lived in different villages. Yet, they're a huge part of each  others' lives. And, above all, they love each other. Unconditionally. Nejiten.  Minimal Leeten in beg.
1. Chapter 1

Under The Circumstances Ch. 1 Nejiten (with Nejiten ending), minimal Leeten.

* * *

><p>Tenten was sitting on her bed and lay a hand casually over the delicate contours of her stomach.<p>

She wouldn't cry. He was a shinobi; she should have been more aware that this could occur.

There was one inconceivable reality: Lee was gone.

She allowed herself one tear to fall for the deceased husband she had only been married to for a year. She'd only been his for one year.

She was barely twenty years old and so sure that they would spend the rest of their lives with each other.

Being a kunoichi, she was able to sense the presence in the room. The chakra signature was so familiar, yet she knew it was impossible.

She glanced up furtively to catch a figure standing in the middle of the room. Neji. She hadn't expected to see him here.

* * *

><p>Neji glanced at his former teammate. Worry lines were creased. Shockingly, she appeared to be taking it quite well.<p>

Of course, she was supposed to hide her feelings. She's a kunoichi.

He crossed the room of the small apartment, sat down next to her on the bed. Out of habit, she lay her head on his shoulders like she used to do when they were younger.

After all this time, he was still her best friend. "Tenten…" Neji stated, "Let it out. It's not good to bottle emotions up."

He thought of himself at the Chuunin exams. No. It definitely wasn't good to bottle emotions up.

* * *

><p><em>The Suna nin were so few that she and Lee were transferred after the wedding. <em>

_Tsunade wasn't happy about losing such great ninja, but Suna and Konoha were on such good terms. _

_Besides, Lee and Tenten came back to visit quite often. _

_She had gone to the Kazekage's office to turn in some paperwork. _

_She hadn't been taking any missions lately, but she helped Gaara with all the paperwork he had to complete. _

_Gaara may enjoy protecting his village, but he hated paperwork with a passion. _

_She knew something was wrong when Gaara called her into his office and forced her to sit down. _

_"Tenten, Lee went down on his last mission after completing it. Some of the villagers recognized his headband._

_They knew of our alliance with Konoha and brought his body there. I just got word of it myself."_

_The Kazekage definitely looked distraught. Despite the past between Gaara and Lee, the duo were certainly the best of friends. They were an unlikely pair, but that didn't make their friendship any less real. _

_"Why don't you go home and rest? I'll call you back here when we decide what to do with the body and where it should be buried. Konoha? Suna?"_

_"Konoha," she stated, "It's our home." _

_Gaara nodded. He understood._

* * *

><p>Neji looked around the room. He'd been to Suna before, but he had never seen the apartment.<p>

It was tidy and smelled like home cooked food. It appeared Tenten and Lee had a very comfortable lifestyle.

He glanced down at the former teammate sobbing into his new Hyuuga robes.

It wasn't fair that this had to happen to Lee of all people. Lee was kind and hardworking.

He deserved to live a long and happy life. Even more, It wasn't fair that his beloved former teammate should feel this loss. He glanced casually at her stomach.

One of the reasons why it was so unfair was definitely because of the baby. She should be about five months now.

* * *

><p><em>When Tenten and Lee came on their monthly Konoha visits, Neji would always greet them at the gates if he wasn't on a mission. <em>

_Tenten's stamina had improved, and the two usually arrived about half a day before he would expect them. _

_He waited at the gates. And waited. And continued to wait. Not that he minded. He was meditating. What would take them this long? _

_He was worried, of course. Five days after he expected them, they arrived. They were hand and hand, giggling. _

_At first, Neji was angry. What took them so long? Did they stop to pick strawberries every time they had an opportunity? _

_Neji's anger abated when Lee leaned over and rubbed Tenten's slightly-larger-than-normal belly, claiming it wasn't good for them to travel quickly with her condition. _

_They had just found out about the baby, and she was three months along. They wouldn't come back until after the baby would be born. _

_He was going to be Uncle Neji._

* * *

><p>After she cleaned up and calmed down, she used her newfound cooking skills to make them lunch. They made conversation.<p>

After all, they hadn't seen each other in two months.

"So... how is ANBU? Have you gone on any exciting missions lately?" she inquired, throwing spices over the panini.

"Actually, I have. Hinata-sama was busy, so I took her little genin team on a C-Rank mission," Neji stated.

He could tell she was trying to distract herself from the pain of losing Lee. Of course, if he could help her in any way, he would.

She stopped working on the paninis for a second. "Neji... why are you here?

Why would they send one of the highest ranked Konoha-nin here?"

* * *

><p><em>Tsunade-sama sat at her desk, which had papers strewn across it in a disorderly fashion. She was in even more of a mess than usual.<em>

_"Neji, Lee was sent out on an A-Rank mission to help a village. Unfortunately, he was killed. _

_The villagers noticed the headband and brought him here." _

_Neji felt a pang in his chest. Lee was one of his closest friends. Not that he had many close friends. _

_"Neji, that's not my only worry. Tenten's pregnant, and I'm very worried about her. Stress is not good for unborn babies. _

_Maybe it'd help if she saw her best friend." _

_"Hai," Neji told her, "I understand, and I will leave immediately."_

_Neji turned to leave, and met eyes with Shikamaru. _

_"Neji, I don't think you understand the importance of this mission. The most important ninja are the unborn ninja who will carry on the will of fire._

_Do not allow your feelings to get in the way of this mission. You lost her to Lee, Neji. Then again, did you even fight?"_

* * *

><p>Tenten was adding the last of the spices to the panini when a thought occurred to her. "Ah! Neji, I forgot! You like your food unusually bland!"<p>

"It's fine. How spicy are those paninis?" Neji asked.

Tenten shrugged. "Pretty spicy. I've been craving a lot of spicy food lately. No matter, we'll go out! I changed my mind, anyways. I don't want paninis. We can even go for herring soba- your favorite!"

"Are you sure?" Neji inquired. Worry lines creased the Hyuuga prodigy's face.

"Perfectly sure. Besides, I never leave my apartment for fun anymore. I go to the Kazekage's office. I get paperwork. I bring the paperwork home. I do it here. My life is fairly mundane. A little fresh air will do me some good," Tenten stated.

Neji shrugged, and took her hand in his. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>They had just finished an intense sparring match. She was putting<em> _her shuriken away, then she walked over to where he was sitting and took her hand in his. "Neji, I have something to tell you." _

_"Hn?" Neji inquired, an eyebrow quirked in curiousity. _

_Tenten normally didn't act this nervous. _

_"Lee asked me out on a date," the kunoichi stated, twiddling her thumbs. _

_Neji's eyes visibly widened. Date? _

_"Do you... mind?" Tenten queried._

_Did he mind? Of course he did! Why would Tenten even think about accepting? She knew this would change their team dynamics!_

_Even more, he knew there was something... special... there with her. _

_Ever since he was promoted to Jounin, he noticed he'd been spending less and less time sparring with her. The fact that he barely spent any time with her irritated him._

_But he cherished every minute they could spend together. _

_"Tenten... why would I mind?" _

_His voice had a challenging tone. He waited to hear her confession. He waited to hear that she loved him. _

_He prepared himself to accept those feelings... and return them. _

_She shrugged, starting to put the kunai away. "I don't know. The team dynamics would definitely be changed. But more than that... you're my best friend. I'd like your approval." _

_He swallowed hard. She really didn't like him? Not even a little bit? His voice was harder, colder._

_"You have it. It is Lee_ _we're talking about..." _

_She laughed, which pained him. Was he really just friendzoned? Hard?_

* * *

><p>They were taking the scenic route through the park.<p>

"How long will you be here?" she asked him.

In all honesty, he wasn't entirely sure he would be in Suna. Would he be there until the baby was born? Longer? Shorter?

"However long you need me here. We just lost a beloved teammate. More than that, you lost a husband. Under the circumstances, I don't think Tsunade will send me on any missions."

Suddenly, Tenten's foot hit a tree root. Luckily, Neji's reflexes were amazing, and he caught her before she tumbled to the ground.

"Careful," he stated, gesturing to her baby bump, "He's the last thing of Lee's you have. You must be more cautious."

She nodded in gratitude. "Thanks, Neji."

Neji swallowed thickly. Their relationship was so... awkward. Ever since that one night.

* * *

><p><em>It was raining harder than it ever had in Konoha. It was practically a monsoon. Yet, here she was. <em>

_Practicing, instead of going to her own bachelorette party. _

_Neji stood behind her as she pelted the tree with various projectiles. _

_"Hinata, Sakura, and Ino have been looking everywhere for you. _

_Temari and Matsuri came all the way from Suna a day early so they could attend your bachelorette party!"_

_She turned to look at him. "Neji, how'd you know I was here?" _

_He shrugged. "I don't know. I just knew you'd be here."_

_He blocked the target with his body. "Stop it. You shouldn't be here." _

_"Neither should you." _

_Neji wasn't sure who moved first, but he thought it was probably himself. _

_Before he could even have the privilege of thought, they locked lips. _

_Hers were warm even in the bitter cold and rain. _

_Her lips parted, allowing him entrance. He wound his fingers in her hair, which was down. _

_It was his first kiss. Like he would kiss girls when he could train instead. Naturally, he was surprised when she broke the kiss for air. _

_His eyes bore into hers. She was impossibly beautiful, but she wasn't his. "You love me too," he said. _

_It wasn't a question. It was a statement; an observation. "Yes, Neji. I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Should upload the next chapter tomorrow. I made some edits, but my roommate Mysterious Smiles wrote this chapter. I... like Nejiten! She's obsessed, and it really grew on me. I'm not really into Leeten anymore. Well, I guess I'm in the dark side now. Oh well. We have Neji. I should upload Ch. 2 tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

UTC Ch. 2

* * *

><p><em>She was adjusting her veil and staring at herself in the mirror. It felt... unreal. Yesterday, she was just Tenten. Today, she would become Lee Tenten. Suddenly, she noticed a presence in the doorway. Glancing away from the mirror, she saw the familiar lavendar-tinted white eyes, the long and silky dark hair. Neji.<em>

_For a moment, she was so aware of him, she could hardly breathe. She turned back towards the mirror and continued to fix her veil. Oh no. Yesterday, he had kissed her with more passion than she had thought possible. Today, she was getting married. She felt a pang of betrayal towards Lee._

_"So," he stated, "You're getting married and moving to Suna."_

_There was a questioning look in his eyes, but he didn't ask a question; he provided her with a completely true statement._

_Her nose crinkled. "Yes, Neji. Thank you for stating the obvious. I'm fairly certain you got my save the date six months ago. I'm also sure I told you about the move to Suna."_

_Neji shook his head. "No, I mean that yesterday-"_

_She turned away from the mirror and glared at him._

_"Forget about yesterday, Neji. I gave you every opportunity to confess under the sun since we were 14. I'm not going to leave Lee over what happened the day before my wedding day. You should go now."_

_And so Neji went to go tend to Lee. As the best man, it was his job to take care of the groom- not attempt to steal the bride._

_And Tenten continued nervously adjusting her veil._

* * *

><p>Neji carefully picked up a soba noodle with his chopsticks. He glanced across the table at Tenten, who was devouring some spicy Chinese food. Then, a thought occurred to him. He had forgotten something- something important.<p>

"Ah, Tenten. I forgot to check in with the Kazekage. I need to receive temporary residence while staying here in Suna."

Tenten looked insulted. "Nonsense. You are my best friend, and you will stay at my apartment. I will prepare a futon in the guest bedroom."

His eyebrows furrowed. Lee had only been gone for a couple of days. Did she really think it was the best idea to have him stay in her apartment? How would it look to her neighbors? Her friends? The Kazekage?

He grunted. "Tenten, I do not think that is the best idea."

She continued shoveling the spicy Chinese food into her mouth. "Not only do I think it's a good idea, but I insist."

* * *

><p><em>Neji was panting and performing various techniques he had learned while she was on her honeymoon with Lee. She was sitting on a tree stump, carefully observing every movement of his arms and legs. Then, he stopped and turned towards her.<em>

_"Tenten, you traveled all the way from Suna. You have to spar with me. I insist," Neji stated. _

_Tenten shook her head. "I'd prefer to see the new techniques you've been working on in my absence. Really, I'm perfectly content just watching you train!" _

_Neji's eyebrows furrowed. Tenten didn't like to sit out of training or spars unless she was injured or depleted of chakra. _

_Suddenly, she crossed her legs on the stump and casually lay a hand over her stomach lovinglgy. It was such a small gesture that most people wouldn't be able to tell what it meant. However, Neji was observant and put two and two together._

_Tenten was pregnant. Lee probably didn't know yet considering he pushed her to her limits to get to Konoha quickly. _

_"You should tell Lee about the baby." _

_Tenten glanced up in surprise. Neji was gentle fisting a poor, unsuspecting oak tree. He wasn't even glancing up at her. _

_"How did you know?" she queried, tilting her head towards one side. _

_"Your body language," he said as another blow was dealt to the tree._

* * *

><p>He glanced over the table at her. Her hand was over he stomach and she smiled down at the small baby bump. She looked up and noticed him staring at her.<p>

"The baby's kicking," she said in explanation.

Neji inched his hand across the table and rested it on her stomach. There was definitely movement. Then, a sharp kick! A second and third kick proceeded to hit Neji's hand.

Neji jerked his hand back in shock.

"Yeah, he's really restless all the time," she declared.

Of course, that was to be expected. Any child of Lee's would undoubtedly be restless and energetic- even in the womb.

The waiter arrived. "Ah, what a handsome couple!"

He placed an extra bowl of herring soba on the table, as well as an extra bowl of spicy Chinese food. "Eat up for the baby! It's on the house!"

Tenten blushed, "He's not-"

Neji smirked at the waiter. "We will. Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Neji and Tenten were walking through one of Konoha's festivals. <em>

_"Look, Neji! A fortune telling booth!" Tenten exclaimed, going right over to the tent._

_Neji followed reluctantly. Tenten stepped inside the tent. _

_The woman dressed in stereotypical fortune-telling garb smiled at her. "Hello, I am Madame Crystal!" _

_Neji inwardly groaned. The woman was a definite fake._

_"Hello, I'm Tenten!" she said, handing the woman a couple of coins and sitting down in the chair. _

_Madame Crystal sat down opposite her and glanced into the crystal ball. _

_"You're a kunoichi," she asserted, testing the waters. _

_"I am," Tenten confirmed. _

_Madame Crystal grew more confident. "A Suna kunoichi, formerly of the Leaf."_

_Tenten nodded. _

_"A pregnant kunoichi on maternity leave," she continued._

_"Yes," Tenten affirmed, "A barely pregnant kunoichi." _

_Madame Crystal looked up at her, no longer peering into the crystal ball. _

_"You will have many children. Your firstborn will not have as much natural skill as the others, but he will prevail." _

_Tenten smiled. If there was any one trait of Lee's she wanted her unborn child to get, it was hard working. _

_"You'll go on many missions with your husband. Lots of hardships in the coming years, but you will live a long and happy life. Both you and your husband will die of old age." _

_"Thank you," Tenten said, standing up._

_Madame Crystal turned to Neji. "He gets more handsome with the years, Tenten." _

_Tenten twitched. Could Madame Crystal know of the feelings for her former teammate? She tried to hide them or destroy them, but they always came back. _

_"Congratulations, by the way!" she smiled, staring at Tenten's barely-there baby bump and glancing at Neji._

* * *

><p>They were walking down the streets of Suna, passing by vendor after vendor. Tenten was fuming.<p>

"Why couldn't you just let me correct her?" she asked, the fury clear in her voice.

"And have you go through the pain of explaining about Lee?"

She visibly flinched. Of course she didn't want to explain to anyone about Lee. It was a fresh wound. He was being considerate of her feelings. Her anger abated.

"Oh, that's why. Thank you, Neji."

He grunted in response.

* * *

><p><em>"That woman was a fake," Neji's words were harsh and cold.<em>

_The duo walked down the streets of the festival._

_Tenten sighed. "I know, I should have just corrected her."_

_Neji silently agreed. It was painful, being reminded of the fact that she was married to someone else._

* * *

><p>They were walking back to Tenten's apartment when he started spotting the sings. It was unusual for Suna to throw a festival.<p>

To his knowledge, Suna had only thrown two festivals in the past couple years.

One, when Gaara became Kazekage. The second, when he was retrieved from the Akatsuki.

Tenten appeared exciting and was rambling on and on about how she wanted to go.

"Tenten. If you wish to attend the festival, I will escort you."

"Really, Neji? Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>He had dropped Tenten off at her apartment before setting off to see the Kazekage.<p>

He stood before the Kazekage's desk. He appeared to be mourning. Neji didn't blame him; Lee was one of Gaara's closest friends.

"I am here to request temporary residence in Suna, preferably close to Tenten's apartment," he stated nonchalantly.

"Request denied," Gaara coldly said.

Neji's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Why?" he inquired.

"There are only three apartments set up for temporary residence here. I'd prefer to keep those open, in case of an emergency."

"Thank you for your consideration."

He walked back to Tenten's apartment in a slight daze.

There was one inescapable reality: Tenten had lost her husband.

Their relationship was awkward, and both of them seemed to retain feelings for the other.

Tenten had known about the lack of open apartments set up for temporary residence.

She had offered him her guest bedroom out of necessity, not because she wanted to be closer to him.

He knocked on the door when he got to the apartment. No answer.

The blood in his veins quickened and he became worried. He knocked a second time.

No answer.

He raised his leg, connecting it with the door.

He barged into the apartment. She was nowhere to be found.

He ran around, slightly frantic, searching for her in every room.

"Tenten!"

No answer.

"Where are you?"

No answer.

"TENTEN!"

She was gone.

* * *

><p>My updates might be a little spotty over the next few weeks. Until I go back to school, I will be searching for my birth father. I recently found out he wanted a child, but he was never told about my existence. Actually, this fic is kind of like my mom's life. Tenten would be my mom, the baby would be me, and Neji would be my stepdad.<p> 


End file.
